Problem: $ 36^{-\frac{1}{2}}$
Solution: $= \left(\dfrac{1}{36}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{2}=\dfrac{1}{36}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({\dfrac{1}{6}}\Big)^{2}=\dfrac{1}{36}$ So $36^{-\frac{1}{2}}=\left(\dfrac{1}{36}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}=\dfrac{1}{6}$